Borradores
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Fics centrados en Rabi.
1. Sachiko,Rabi

**Diferente**

La primera vez, esa cosa cerró sus grandes dedos en torno a su pequeña muñeca y la asió, tomándola prisionera. Esa horrenda cosa gorda, grasienta y violenta, que entre los Amos Noah se hacía llamar Skin Boric.

Sachiko no tuvo valor suficiente para retorcerse. Ya había visto a muchos Akumas en la misma situación , ser literalmente molidos a golpes cruentos por ese puño desquiciado ante la más mínima resistencia.

Sólo había una forma de conservar su vida. Por artificial que fuera, la misma le valía mucho y quería ofrendarla a Cross Marian.

La obligó a tomar su forma femenina, esa bajo la cual, sus brazos eran cosas flácidas,largas y aún más débiles.

Sachiko sabía que su belleza era intrínseca y pertenecía al alma humana que le habitaba.

Cuando algo (¿O era alguien?) amenazaba su esqueleto metálico, hacía lo imposible porque ésta cualidad se destacara entre las demás, a fin de inspirar misericordia en su agresor.

Él estaba decidido. La asió por el cuello y arrancó su kimono.

-¡Pedazo de mierda, estate quieta! -Contra la mesa, sobre la comida. Su vientre erguido tembló bajo su lengua. Sus manos se retorcieron , como pálidas patas de araña. Ese agarre firme y cruel, retorciendo su muñeca...Era esa cosa, otrora, violándola.

Los gruesos dedos de Rabi se cerraron en su muñeca y también osaron tomarla prisionera. Pero todo lo demás fue diferente, gracias a Cross.


	2. Rabi

**La subjetividad**

Rabi se considera a sí mismo un enfermo. "Los sentimientos son como la lepra, tú no necesitas de ellos", dice el anciano. Y Rabi asiente en silencio, inseguro, como si un monstruo terrible golpeara en la puerta de su mente, que es su labor como HombreLibro, desde donde llega lo que nace en el corazón, y su cordura fuera una diminuta traba en la puerta de madera y su abuelo pretende que eso baste para mantenerlo afuera. Algo ingenuo, ese Panda.


	3. Rabi, Bookman

**En pocas letras**

Rabi abandonó su ciudad natal para seguirlo. Era un historiador. Un "hombre de libros". Un bibliotecario o algo similar. Un Sabio. Bookman. Un hombre culto. Un autor,escribano de la Iglesia Oscura. El héroe de su infancia. Y un viejito criticón.Nunca lo vio transcribir un solo volumen con una copia a su lado. Podía manejar infinidad de términos, en diversos idiomas. Y su memoria de los acontecimientos que presenciaba, era exquisita. Era capaz de contemplar el asesinato masivo de quinientas personas, un pueblo enteramente devastado por los akumas, sin que un solo músculo de su rostro demostrara algún sentimiento , que no fuera cinismo puro ante una gota de sangre manchado su anotador.

¿Y Rabi? Su familia pereció bajo los escombros ante las crueles pisadas de las bestias y la indiferencia del Maestro Bookman. Era uno de sus recuerdos más curiosos. La intranquilidad se volvió indolora cuando terminó de contar los cuerpos y le pidió al anciano papel y lápiz para ayudar a sacar las cifras. Tuvo que secarse las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir, húmedas y molestas, descorriendo la tinta. Su escritura ilegible en las primeras hojas, arrojadas antes por el hombre de los libros , en un arrebato de admiración , perplejidad y desdén, se volvió pronto recta y cíclica, intentando imitar con torpeza los rasgos en cursiva del pincel que utilizaba el Historiador.

De todos modos, Bookman rechazó el informe (como era obvio) y aprovechó para propinarle unos cuantos coscorrones.

¡Inepto!¿Qué clase de rufián anda mendigando el trabajo de un hombre honesto? Ser el "Historiador" necesitaba nervios de acero y corazón de piedra. Tenía un trasfondo miserable , pero Rabi se empeñaba en seguirlo y solía aparecerse de la nada en los lugares más inesperados , llegando a enloquecer de furia al Anciano. Se suponía que él era el único con esa capacidad. Decidió, cuando pudo saborear una pipa, mientras lo observaba tiritar en la nieve,haciendo malabares con un cuaderno y el pincel (tomado prestado) con el que un emperador había condecorado a Bookman , treinta inviernos antes… Que la única manera de no asesinarlo, era tomando una estrategia igualmente cruel en cierta forma: Pedirlo como alumno. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un martillo con Inocencia. La mitad del trabajo estaba hecho.

Rabi es su estudiante ahora. Toma a Bookman como buen ejemplo de todo lo que hace. En este Universo, donde todo es tan extenso como complejo, es bueno tener un modelo a seguir. Pero si el mismo se pone un traje de panda para castigarte, estás en tu derecho a temer por tu salud mental.


	4. Rabi II

**Maduración**

Soy el Hombre Libro.Un acechador del tiempo, que inmoviliza los recuerdos.Me está prohibido sentir dolor, pero me encargo de cristalizarlo.Sostengo un extraño testimonio en mis manos temblorosas, que por la superficie,aparentan ser firmes en su agarre.Soy el esclavo cruel y eficiente de las letras prohibidas por la Historia Oculta.El escriba que cuenta sobre las cenizas que solían ser amigos y amantes o tal, escribir, traspasar, es la forma de olvido que prefiero.Con cada letra en mi pergamino, sello el destino al vacío.Los nombres de mis camaradas muertos.El poco valor de cada sueño extinto. Divido mis emociones. Las dejo de lado cuando noayudan a hacer más fluida la narración.Fuera de mi ventana, llega el invierno. Un día blanco, una noche que reluce en la oscuridad.El mundo que sigue moviéndose, haciendo crecer la historia por registrar.Y yo esperando al siguiente Hombre Libro, envejezco.


	5. Rabi, River

**Rape**

Estaban desayunando y era normal que uno de los chiquillos los acompañara. De haber tenido los ojos abiertos, River y Komui hubieran visto a Rabi antes de que él, de cinco años y mucha inocente picardía en los hombros, los interceptara entre el café y las tostadas. Se asomó a la mesa, a la cual a penas alcanzaba y preguntó, sin tapujos, apartándose un mechón rojo de su rostro pegajoso por mermelada de frutas rojas en la barbilla, signo de que ya se les había adelantado en la primera comida del día:

-¿Qué significa cuando alguien te viola?

River Welham se atragantó con un trozo de jamón frito y estuvo quince minutos haciendoarqueadas, sujetándose la garganta y llorando, sofocado por la situación y el embutido.Komui Lee hizo caso omiso del estado de su compañero. Se mantuvo calmo y pasivo, sin siquiera respirar, para levantarse, tieso como una tabla, buscar en la alacena y extraer con la mano firme un whisky inglés que mezcló con su café del día en una tazaque rezaba: Cargando...Le hizo un gesto con su mano a Rabi, para que esperara antes de exigir respuestas y se sentó nuevamente, a tomar el brebaje con mesura, sonriente.Tenía la mirada perdida, y poco antes de que River emergiera nuevamente, ayudándose en la mesa y la silla con las manos desfallecidas, suspiró profusamente.

-Es cuando alguien más fuerte que tú te obliga a hacer algo y luego no te paga.-Explicó el joven australiano, apelando a su experiencia personal y secándose el sudor de la frente.


	6. Rabi,Fou

**El libro**

Era el deber del portador del Libro, escribir la Historia. La Historia de todos los que murieron y el epílogo para los que aún viven.Si los hay, desde luego.Palabras del Portador que acogió a Rabi en primer lugar, como aprendiz.

Destruido el Cuartel Central, el palacio de la Familia Chang era el mejor lugar para explayarse en la tarea.

El Historiador que había enseñado el oficio a Rabi, cincuenta años atrás, había muerto hacía un tiempo considerable.

Cuando Fou lo recibió en la puerta, cobró vida exclusivamente para arrojarle un manojo por la cabeza. Las cartas de amor entre ella y Baku, llegaron a los pies de quien solía ser Rabi.

-¡¿Quieres testimonios, Hombre-Libro ¡Allí los tienes de sobra! ¡Ahora, vete!

Su voz sonaba algo rígida, como si emergiera de una garganta recubierta de polvo por dentro. Rabi, quien ya no tenía ese nombre, supuso que eran ciertos los rumores, sobre que Fou llevaba diez años durmiendo. Según los mismos, poco después de la muerte de su amante, se había hecho una con un vitral del templo de la familia Chang. Que hubiera recobrado su forma semi humana para agredirlo, era casi un halago.


End file.
